


Father Figure

by Neverhavetherighttime



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parent Satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverhavetherighttime/pseuds/Neverhavetherighttime
Summary: The Dark Lord understands what is like having a father that you disagree with and hate, but he doesn’t want his relationship with Sabrina to be that way. These are his Chilling Adventures of Satan parenting a half human teenager girl. Who knew it would be harder than ruling hell?
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Revelation

The Dark Lord’s parenting revelation had to to him in a nightmare about is own father cutting wings. It isn’t like he regretted what he did, but the memory of his own father hurting him was painful. Sabrina, might be too much like him, with the way she fights him, just like he once fought her grandfather.

While her actions against him were annoying as heaven, he felt a strong wave of pride in seeing himself in her. He knew one day she would make a great, but would always be a great daughter. So, it was his resolve to be the best father possible to Sabrina. No more tricking and forcing her down the path he had chosen for her. He was going to be in her life for all the big and small things. He wanted to know her friends and hobbies. Maybe even find way to not look down upon all humans humans that she loves so dearly. The first priority, in operation Father Figure, is to find out if she is living in a safe home and being cared for like the princess she is.

Arriving at the front door of the Spellman Mortuary, he was greeted by Zelda Spellman bowing to him saying, “Dark Lord! I was not expecting you! Not that I’m not humbled and honored in your almighty presence.”

  
He responded with, “I’m here to talk to Sabrina. I would like to discuss a very important revelation in just had.” He wanted to get to work on his plan quickly to make up for all of his lost time.  
She responded with, “Of course, but I would go fetch her from school immediately. Come inside and make yourself comfortable, I’ll see to that Hilda takes care of you.”

  
He quickly interjected with, “There is no need for that. I’m sure Sabrina would not appreciate me pulling her way for her beloved Baxter High. I can wait, and in the mean time ask you , Hilda, and Ambrose a few questions.”  
  
Zelda put on a forced worried smile,”Of course, Dark Lord, I’ll get the right way.” She was worried about his sudden arrival to their home, and request to speak to her niece. Worried about what might be done about her refusal to live according to the Church of Night. May the Dark Lord be forgiving for the first time in his life told her headstrong niece.  
  


“Hilda! Ambrose!” she yelled while walking down to the mortuary. Upon seeing them both working she started to explain the predicament they seem to be in,” The Dark Lord is upstairs and wants to speak with Sabrina! I’m not sure what he wants to do to her. He has decided to wait for her to come home and will talk with us while waiting. Who knew the day I would be honored in all of the Dark Lords’s unholy presence would be because of my niece’s selfish and foolish actions!”

Hilda trying to be calm and think of a way out of the situation without insulting their Lord exclaims,” I have a Shepherds pie in the oven. It has onions, so we just give him a slice the he will be so disgusted he might return to hell.”

“That could only anger him, and I’m starting to get worried about all the time we are wasting. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting. It is one of hells punishments.,” Ambrose the always studious one replied.   
  


“He is right Hilda, we have to go now. If anything about Sabrina’s insubordination gets brought up try to change the topic. If that doesn’t work we shall blame her young age and stupidity for her actions. Pray that he will has some sympathy for her and her teenage melodrama. Let’s move!”


	2. The Anti-Christ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos!

Once appearing in front of the Dark Lord he finally told them of his big secret,"Great, now that the whole crew of you here, I'm going to get straight to business. Sabrina is my actual daughter, and I have decided to be a parent to her. I am aware that my involvement in her life has not been much or pleasant, but I am here now and am going to make sure she is being well cared for and knows that I love her. So to start off, how does Sabrina seem to enjoy living with you three?"

Ambrose in a state of shock, instead of answering the question, asked, "So does this make cousin Sabrina the legitimate spawn of Satan? Or, perhaps, the Anti-Christ?"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "Oy my Father, of course she is my legitimate child! Also, for your information she is not the antichrist. The antichrist won't be my spawn anyway. That one is all up to good ole Dad. Now, back to business, do you treat Sabrina as a loving family and care for ally her needs?"

"Dark Lord, Sabrina is our niece. We love her with all that we have, and that means we parent her to the best of our abilities. She is taught the fundamentals of the Church of Night, shown love, taught manners, and most importantly we are here to support her." Zelda responded calmly thanks to Ambrose's inappropriate question.

Hilda quickly cut in, " Oh! Oh! She loves my cooking! I make her 3 meals a day with snacks."

Taking in the information he says, “Good. Good. I noticed that she attends both her mortal school and the academy. Was that her choice? How is faring at both?”

“We want her to have a well rounded background, and she wanted to stay with her mortal friends. But, we always stress the importance of the coven to her,” Zelda trying to tell the Dark Lord that they are faithful to him and their dark family.

Sabrina walks through the door shouting, “Aunties! Ambrose! I’m home!” Seeing Salem she stops sensing something is around, “What’s wrong buddy.”

She follows Salem into the den to see her family and a strange man in the living room. She curiously greets them, “Hi guys. What’s going on? Is someone in trouble?”

Hilda quickly jumped in to answer her smiling nervously and pretending to be calm, “Of course not sweetheart! We just have a special guest pop in. Sabrina this is the Dark Lord.” 

Sabrina bows to him, “I’m sorry if I disrespected you by not recognized it you. But, if you are here to reprimand my choices to not to sign my life away from you, I’m not going to change my mind. I, Sabrina Spellman, am my own woman and I will make my own choices!” 

I’m the background Ambrose is face palming, Aunt Hilda is nervously bouncing, and Aunt Zelda’s face is somewhere in between worry and anger. Similar to a face someone makes when constipated. 

Bemused Satan simply and calmly replies, “I know Sabrina. You have the same mind set and drive as your father.”

“You knew my father well?” Sabrina asks calmed down a little by his words.

He replies, “You could say that, because I am actually your father.” Sabrina goes to cut in full of confusion, but he stops her. “I know this is difficult to process, but I will explain everything to you, but you need to calm down.”


End file.
